In recent years, services using AR (Augmented Reality) technology have been developed and provided. For example, a technique is known in which a predetermined marker is detected from an image in real space acquired by the camera of a mobile terminal, and a virtual object associated with the marker is overlaid on the image in real space and displayed on a display. A terminal device is also known which estimates a change in spatial positional relationship between an image capturing unit and an object to be captured, from temporally different images, and performs control, for example, on scrolling on a display based on the change (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).